


Scent

by Sibuya



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gadget is awkward about everything, M/M, infidget, rookinite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 20:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20982011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sibuya/pseuds/Sibuya
Summary: Zero's jackal quirks make Gadget self conscious





	Scent

A warm nose snuffling the back of his head was always the first thing he woke up to.

He received another snuffle before he left for classes, and a sniff upon his return. It was especially thorough before bed. Gadget always felt too awkward to ask what the deal was.

_ Do I smell weird? Why doesn’t he just tell me to take another bath… maybe the soap I use bothers him. _

Instead of returning home immediately after his last class, he made a stop at the mall for new fur products. The stuff he’d been using since even before him and Zero had become intimate was a cheaper brand, with no actual listed scent. While it didn’t leave any traces of smell on him that he was aware of, he knew Zero’s nose was way more sensitive than his own - it probably picked up all sorts of things he didn’t enjoy. 

He entered a salon, figuring he should splurge and get better quality products that didn’t smell like dollar store soap. Hopefully whatever he chose wouldn’t irritate the jackal’s nose. A cream coloured rabbit was at the front desk, smiling at him.

“Good afternoon! What can I help you with?”

“Uhm… I need to get some stuff for my fur.”

“What is your fur type? And do you have any allergies?”

“I think it’s coarse? I don’t have any allergies. I just want to get something that doesn’t smell weird, and leaves little or no scent afterward.”

“The best brands that fit that description are sort of tailored towards bears or jackals, but there are a few for wolves that aren’t too strong. I can show you those!”

“I actually, err... live with a jackal, so should I maybe go with those brands instead? I want to make sure he’s not getting migraines from the smell or anything.”

“Their fur type is very different from yours... the ones for your species have a faint enough fragrance that it wouldn’t bother your roommate at all.”

_ Damnit, how am I supposed to word this now? Screw it, this city’s got enough salons that I just won’t come here again. _

“We share a room, so um…”

“I can guarantee you that he would only smell it if he had his nose in your fur. You have nothing to worry about!”

_ Ugh… and I thought I was a clueless person... _

“Okay yeah, what if that’s the case though…”

He wanted to die. The rabbit’s face scrunched in confusion, before her brow ridges rose in understanding. She gave him a small wink before heading to the shelves. Three brands were laid out before him, and he chose the most practical looking one with the stylist’s recommendation. He left the store tomato-faced and made his way to his and Zero’s home, thankful that the whole ordeal hadn’t been as horrible as he’d imagined it would be.

____

Upon arriving home, he found his darker half bustling around in the kitchen. He turned around to greet Gadget as he entered.

“Hello, cute one. Did classes run late?”

“Nah, I just bought some stuff at the mall. Did you start supper?”

The long-maned mobian approached him and drew the wolf into a tight embrace. Again, a quick snuff was taken from his forehead, followed by a kiss. 

_ I guess at least he still likes me despite how unpleasant I smell? _

“I was just about to.”

_________________________

Later in the evening, Gadget thoroughly scrubbed himself with the new fur shampoo, and made sure he didn’t miss a spot when he used the conditioner. The moment he finished up and sat on the bed, he was routinely snuffled down. Zero stared at him quizzically.

“I take it you bought new shower products today?”

The red wolf blushed and stared at his hands.

“You keep smelling me and it made me realize that I use crappy stuff… sorry. You could have said something; you didn’t have to quietly tolerate the weird smell.”

Zero’s expression grew even more puzzled. 

“There has never been any ‘strange odours’ coming from you, love. Jackals bond heavily through smell. I am quite taken by your natural scent, and I’ve never had an issue with the light fragrance from your shampoo and conditioner. You do realize I use the same products as you, hmm?”

Gadget’s mind travelled to their shower, and realized that there has indeed been a reason why he felt like he’d been going through them much quicker than he used to. He slapped a palm to his head, and Zero laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact, bears apparently have the strongest sense of smell out of all animals. I think. Should maybe fact check that actually


End file.
